Spiritual Love (Luigi x Booette)
by DarkStarX30
Summary: When Mario goes steady with Bowsette with the super crown, Luigi has the idea to use the crown to turn HIS rival into someone he could love.
1. Prologue: Luigi's Idea

**_(Editor's note: This is my first fanfiction so go easy on OK? If you have constructive criticism to say then feel free to post in the review section. Also this Chapter Contains some Mature Themes (Just some references to sex and breast size) so if your not comfortable with it don't read it.)_**

**Prologue: Luigi's Idea**

 **Moon Kingdom, Honeylune Ridge...**

This was it. Mario, hero of the mushroom kingdom had beaten Bowser (Again) and saved Princess Peach from forcing her hand in marriage. Along with Cappy, he traveled around the world to save Peach and Cappy's sister Tiara. Mario even had to capture Bowser to save Peach. And now Mario had done it. He stood there, panting in his white wedding tux. As he stood there he wondered why he went on countless adventures to save the woman standing there before him. Surly it was for more than a peck on the cheek and a slice of cake? Was it for Sex? No, Mario wasn't THAT perverted, and no sex could ever compensate for the hardships he went through. No, Mario knew this was something more. Mario knew what he had to do. He walked towards Peach with confidence in his eyes. Cappy and Tiara stopped their reunion just to see what would Mario do. But before Mario could even say a word, Bowser woke up from being knocked out! Realizing what was going to happen he shoved Mario out of the way and presented Peach with a Bouquet of Piranha Plants. Mario, Shocked grabbed the nearest booster flower and present that to Peach. Bowser and Mario, both on one knee competed for Peach's hand. Peach feeling overwhelmed responded with a loud: "NO!" And walked backed toward the Odyssey with Cappy and Tiara, leaving Bowser and Mario to wallow in their rejection. While they did Bowser noticed something shiny poking out of the moon dirt. He picked it up and showed it to Mario, who recognized it from one of his many adventures. It was the super crown. Mario saw what happened to Toadette when she put it on. He told Bowser of this, and with a mischievous smile, he put it on.

 **1 Week Later….**

"Luigi was at the tennis courts was Peach. The Aces tournament has passed but that no reason to not stay in shape. Plus, playing sports helps keep his mind off his relationship with Daisy. Or a high school crush as his brother might call it. Luigi, being the shy, quiet person that he is never got the courage to ask Daisy out. As far as he knew they were just friends. Sure he got a kiss on the cheek here and there, but they never really, interacted much outside of sports. Come to think of it, Luigi has never really interacted with anyone besides his brother, Professor E. Gadd, and King Boo. Sure he had the occasional conversation with a toad here in there but no one really knew anything about him other than the three mentioned above. It bugged him sometimes. He didn't want to be know as a cowardly cardboard box. He wished he could find love just like his brother Mario. That's when he noticed it and let the tennis ball bounce by him. "15 All!" Yelled Toad from the empire chair. "Let's take five." Toad said as climbed down from the empire's chair. "Luigi?" Said Peach from the other side of the court, who noticed Luigi's stare into the distance. "What's wrong?" Peach followed his gaze to see Mario and a Woman Standing outside the tennis court talking. "Mario?" Yelled Peach. "Oh hello-a-Peach!" Said Mario. "'Have I-introduced you to-a-Bowsette?" Mario gestured to woman standing next to him. She wore the same royal dress as Peach only in black and a teal brooch on her chest. She had her nails painted black and wore black heels with stockings (you guessed it) in Black. Her skin was white and her hair was a bright fiery red and tied back into a ponytail. She had horns on her head and little spiky shell on her back. (She also had O cups compared to Peach's E cups.) Peach stood there, trying to hide her jealously over the gorgeous woman standing before her. "It's a Pleasure to meet you Princess Toadstool." Said Bowsette. "Sorry that we can't stay and talk, but Mario and I on our way to the 1-UP, you know that expensive, romantic restaurant in New Donk City. Ciao!" And with that Mario and the quite possibly the sexiest woman on earth left for their dinner. Peach stood there in shock deciding whether to continue the tennis match with Luigi or to go back to the castle in a fit of jealous rage. Luigi stood there shocked, because he knew of the crown's powers he debated in his head whether his brother is gay. But then an Idea popped in his head. If Mario could use the crown to go out with his enemy, then maybe Luigi could do the same….

 _ **(Author's note: Hey Everybody! Sorry that this is pretty short, but don't worry! I plan to keep writing on a daily basis! I have a TON of Ideas to write about, as I am very fond of the Bowsettte/Booette thing. See you the next chapter!)**_


	2. Chapter 1: Return to EverShade Valley

**Chapter 1: The Return to Evershade Valley**

Luigi was a nervous wreck as he flew towards Evershade Valley using his Kitsune* Suit. He was nervous about a lot of things, such as: Will he have the guts to do this? Will he still be in the ghost containment unit in the vault? He knew that E. Gadd liked to travel a lot and never stayed in one place for more than a couple of years. He finally landed outside E. Gadd's bunker, took off the suit, folded it, and put in the dark green backpack he had on. (You could tell it was his due to the L patch on it) Before knocking on the door to the bunker he did a quick check of the contents of his backpack.  
' _O.K'_ Thought Luigi. ' _Kitsune suit, check. Mini Ghost Containment unit, check. Water bottle and snacks, check._ (Luigi likes to be prepared) _Super Crown, check. D.S to contact people, check. O.K all set.'_ Luigi paused to look at the Super Crown for a minute. It still had a bit of frost on it. It took him two hours to get it from the Frosted Glacier as they were rarer than the typical mushroom and fire flower.  
With everything all set Luigi took a deep breath and knocked. After a minute or two, Professor answered.  
"Ah! Luigi!" Said E. Gadd "What are you doing here my boy?"  
"Well," Said Luigi, "I'm-a-here to-a-talk with-a-ghost."  
"Really?" Said E. Gadd. "Well all the ghosts have been let out of vault ever since you restored the Dark Moon, so could you possibly want to se-" And that's when put two and two together. "Are sure you want to talk to...him?" Asked E. Gadd  
"Yes." Replied Luigi.  
"Well come on in. Posthaste!" Said E. Gadd. When Luigi walked in the bunker he noticed there were boxes everywhere. "Are-a-you moving?" asked Luigi.  
"Hm? Oh yes! Well, I have found a new location to study brand new specters my boy!" Replied E. Gadd. "I'm already at work to construct a new bunker there!"  
"When are-a-you-a-moving?"  
"It's still far off, though a good estimate will be next year. Now, get ready!" said E. Gadd as he activated the elevator to the vault below. When Luigi got down into the vault he got a message from E. Gadd on his D.S.  
"Be careful." It read. "He still has a grudge against you."  
"I'll be careful" Luigi Messaged back. Once he put the D.S back in his backpack he looked around the room for a bit. The coin vault was empty as Luigi split the profits 50-50 with (Luigi using it upgrade his mansion to grade C and E. Gadd presumably using his to move.) The entire room was empty aside from a few boxes marked with the word notebook and the ghost containment unit. Luigi tapped on the little window.  
"Hello?" He said. No answer. Luigi was about to tap again, but all of the sudden King Boo appeared and scared Luigi! After letting out a scream King Boo chuckled.  
"Still the scaredy cat aren't you?" He taunted. Luigi got up off the floor and looked King Boo in the eyes. King Boo was still the same, the only thing that was different was his missing crown. (Which Luigi had sold for a nice profit.)  
"King-a-Boo?" Luigi said. "I-a-have a deal for-a-you."  
"Yeah?" Replied King Boo. "Well get lost! Cause I ain't interested. I don't want anything to do with you ever since you used that damn house-cleaning device on me!" Said King Boo as he turned invisible once more. Luigi sighed, knowing he would have to pull out his trump card.  
"It involves-a-your freedom-a" Said Luigi. King Boo became visible again and turned around to face Luigi.  
"I'm listening."  
"The deal is-a-this," Luigi started. "I will-a-let you-a-out of this-a-device, but in-a-return." Luigi pulled out the super crown from his backpack and held it so King Boo could see. "You will-a-trouble Evershade Valley-a-anymore." Said Luigi.  
"That's it? Sure I acce-"  
"AND" interrupted Luigi "You will-a-go out-a-to a dinner with-a-me." King Boo looked at Luigi as if he just turned into a horse.  
"Luigi...I'm not gay." King Boo replied.  
"That's-a-O.K" said Luigi. He pointed to the super crown. "That's-a-why you are-a-going to wear-a-this."  
"What is that and what'll do to me?" King Boo asked.  
"It's a Super-a-Crown." Luigi said.  
"It's a new-a-power-up that's been popping up-a-lately. As for-a-what it-a-does? Long-a-story short...It-a-transforms you into a princess-a-like a Peach." King Boo stared at Luigi for a minute.  
"Why do you want me to do this? Oh wait, let me guess it's cause you aren't man enough to ask that orange chick you play with during sports." King Boo asked. The look on Luigi's face made King Boo howl with laughter.  
"C-C'mon" Luigi said. "It's not-a-funny." Once King Boo stopped laughing (which took quite a bit) He looked at Luigi.  
"Only ONE dinner?" He asked.  
"One-a-dinner and you will-a-have you're-a-freedom." Said Luigi. King Boo, being sick of spending his time in a cylinder and demanding to let him go, lets out groan and says "Fine, Deal." Luigi smiles and pulls out the mini ghost containment unit out of his backpack.  
"What is _that?_ " King Boo asked.  
"It's-a-prototype I found at E. Gadd's Lab at gloomy-a-manor." Explained Luigi. "It's-a-basically a portable-a-version of the-a-Containment unit-a-you're in now." Luigi unlocked the hatch and opened the Mini ghost containment unit. "O.K Now-a-fly in." After King Boo did so, Luigi closed the hatch, put the container back in his backpack, and with a wave goodbye and a wish of good luck to , left the bunker to fly back to his house.

 _ **Two Hours Later...**_

"Now where did I put those notebooks?" E. Gadd thought aloud. ' _I must have left them in the vault.'_ went down to the vault to retrieve his notes. ' _Ah! Here they are.'_ picked up the box, but tripped and fell face first on the cold metallic floor. E. Gadd braced himself for King Boo's chilling laugh but….nothing. An eerie silence came from the ghost containment unit. E. Gadd stood up and went to the Ghost Containment Device to inspect it. And noticed the hatch was unlocked. ' _Luigi, what have you done?'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **(*As the tanooki is an animal of Japanese folklore, a kitsune is a fox with powers that is popular in Japanese Folklore. Luigi started wearing the Kitsune suit since Super Mario 3D Land for the 3DS.)**_

 _ **Authors note: WHOA! Did NOT expect this to get so popular so quick, but thanks! It really means a lot that so many of you are reading this! Anyway it's gonna be a bit before chapter 2 comes out, (school, home life and I wanna make each chapter long so you guys have more reading material!) so bear with me on this! If you have any constructive criticism or you just have something to say about this fanfic leave in the reviews! (They are GREATLY appreciated.) See you next Chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Date

Chapter 2: The Date

The fly back to Luigi's home was rough. Ling Boo watched Luigi put on the Kitsune suit through a opening in his Luigi's backpack and when Luigi put on the Kitsune suit over his overalls, King Boo laughed his ass off saying that he looked like an overweight yellow buffoon and looked like a dumbass wearing it. But after a threat by Luigi to call the deal off, he stopped laughing. Eventually after a good 20 minutes of silence, King Boo tried to make small talk.

"Hey Greenie!" King Boo said.  
"Yes?" Replied Luigi.  
"How come you're scared of literally EVERYTHING?"

Luigi thought about this for a quite a bit. After all, why was Luigi scared of everything? Surly that fear had to have grown from something? Then he remembered.

"Well I've-a-been scared of-a-everything since Mario went-a-off to-a-war." Said Luigi.

"Really? Which one? The Flower War? The Great Battles of Mushroom?" Asked King Boo.

"No." Responded Luigi. "Me and-a-Mario actually came-a-from the human world."

"Really?" Asked King Boo.

"Yes. Me and-a-Mario used to-a-live in place called-a-Brooklyn. In our-a-world there were many-a-wars and Mario-a-was a soldier-a-in one. I was-a-terrified that Mario would-a-not come back-a-home."

"What was the war called?"

"Vietnam."

King Boo looked off into the distance, wondering about the strange, foreign world the Mario Bros. had come from.

2 Hours Later…

When Luigi finally made it to his house, he let King Boo out and gave him the super crown. When he transformed, Luigi's eyes went wide wide and his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was probably the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She had long, flowing white hair, and wore a completely white dress with a purple brooch on her chest. She also wore white gloves, stockings and heels. Being a Boo, she also had their signature purple tongue and fangs. The only other things she wore that was not white was her purple earrings, her purple eyes, and the crown she wore. (And just like Bowsette, she had O-cups.)

King Boo absolutely Despised this new body.

"What are you looking at?!" King Boo then realized his voice had changed. What was once the voice that strikes fear into any toad had now been turned into a soft woman's voice. Nonetheless King Boo felt awkward due to Luigi's staring.

"What-a-am I looking-a-at? Look at yourself!" Luigi said. "You're-a-gorgeous!"

King Boo took a good look at himself, (Herself?) and felt more awkward.

"Let's just get this dinner over with okay?" Said King Boo.

"Okie-dokie. Lemme-a-change."

While Luigi went to change out of his iconic overalls, King Boo had some time to get used to his brand new woman's body. He found he could still fly and hover but now he can walk so It wasn't as bad as King Boo thought.'So this is what Princess Peach feels.' King Boo thought. Then all of the sudden, He felt...shy. He felt like the average Boo.

King Boo shoved those thoughts into the back of his head and decided to explore Luigi's Mansion. It was a pretty big house. King Boo saw Luigi's polterpup napping, he growled when he glanced at the celebratory picture Luigi took after he putting together the dark moon, as it reminded him of his most recent defeat. Then he saw it, the map to the mansion from the first time King Boo kidnapped Mario taped to the wall. A rush of nostalgia came over King Boo.

'Wow.' King Boo thought. 'I can't believe he kept this' King Boo remembered about his first plan. But before he could get lost in his thoughts, Luigi came out of his room.

"O.K, I'm-a-ready!" Luigi said. King Boo looked at Luigi. Instead of his iconic cap and overalls, Luigi was wearing a black suit and a dark green tie with black dress pants and black shoes. It looked fairly expensive.

'Wow, he looks...handsome.' King Boo thought. 'UGH! Snap out of it! You are King Boo, Master of illusion and King of Specters! You can't think these thoughts!"

"Ready-a-Booette?" Asked Luigi.

"Booette?"

"That's the-a-the name I came-a-up for you." Said Luigi. "When-a- Toadette wore-a-the crown she was-a-called Peachette, and when-a-Bowser wore the-a-crown he was called-a-Bowsette."

"Wait..Bowser wore this?"

"And-a-still is!" Replied Luigi. "He and-a-Mario are-a-going out."

'Wow' King Boo thought. 'Never thought in a million years Bowser of people would put this crown on.'

"Booette? Are you-a-ready?" Luigi asked.

"Hm? Oh yes of course!" King Boo replied snapping out of his thoughts.

And hand in hand, Luigi and Booette walked outside to their Dinner.

Before Booette could even ask how they would get to the restaurant Luigi had the answer. He pressed a button on a remote he pulled out of his suits inner pocket to reveal a garage built in to the side of the mansion. Inside was a machine that looked like a kart but much bigger.

"Do you-a-like-it?" Luigi asked. "It's-a-from my-a-world. It's-a-called a car. I-a-built-a-it myself."

Boette was in utter shock. Scaredy-cat Luigi builds cars?

'What else don't I know about him?' Booette wondered.

The car was (you guessed it) dark green, but it also had a black stripe running down the middle. It had a picture of a horse on the front and back between the lights. When Booette asked Luigi what it meant he replied:

"That-a-horse is-a-called a mustang. I-a-built the car like-a-that because-a-in the human-a-world, the mustang-a-was my-a-favorite car." And without further ado Luigi and Booette went into the car and drove to the restaurant.

The dinner went perfectly. Luigi and Booette ate the 1-Up, an expensive, exclusive, and atmospheric place. (Luckily Luigi had some Money left over from his last adventure.) While they ate Luigi and Booette talked about themselves. Luigi revealed that he knew how to build and drive a car because he was a mechanic and driver in a competition called: The Famicom Grand-Prix. Luigi also shared many humorous events and situations he and and his brother got into at brooklyn where they worked as plumbers. Eventually, Booette asked how Mario and Luigi came to the mushroom kingdom.

"Well," Said Luigi. "It's-a-long story. One-a-day Mario and-a-me got-a-hired by the-a-mayor of-a-new York city hired me and-a-Mario to work in-a-the city's sewers. We got-a-to work unclogging and-a-fixing pipes. All of-a-the sudden, giant-a-crabs, bugs, and-a-turtles started coming out of-a-the pipes! Me and-a-Mario tried to-a-fight back, but they-a-just kept-a-coming! Me and-a-Mario found out-a-where they-a-were coming-a-from and went-a-down the-a-pipe. And then-a-we ended-a-up in the-a-Mushroom Kingdom." Once Luigi finished, He started asking Booette about herself. Booette revealed how she, as ruler of Boo's cares for them and listened to their needs. She elaborated on what's it like to rule over ghosts and her daily routine. Luigi listened to every word. Eventually when there was nothing more to talk about, Luigi did something he rarely ever did. Being brave, Luigi closed his eyes, and leaned forward for a kiss.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Hey Guys! Sorry to leave you hanging but don't worry! I plan to post one new chapter every Sunday or Monday. As always thank you SO much for your support! 26 Favs and 31 followers in 8 days?! Whoa! For a brief side note here, I plan to keep this story going for a good 15-20 chapters. After I feel I can do nothing else with this story, I plan on working on other projects. (I got an Undertale Fanfic in the works right now!) Well...I think that's it for now. Post any criticism of comments you have in you're reviews. (They help a ton to keep me motivated and to make this story better!) See you guys next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: Something Missing

_**Chapter 3: Something Missing**_

Freedom. That's what King Boo wanted right? That was the whole reason King Boo went on the Date right? Now he had it. He could do whatever he wanted. He could build another mansion and live out the rest of his afterlife terrorizing the living. But..now something felt missing. Something felt incomplete now. When King Boo put on that crown he felt things no Boo has ever felt. King Boo floated to a nearby hill and stopped to look up at the starry night, reflecting back on the date.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

' _What is he doing?'_ King Boo wondered. ' _Is he...trying to kiss me?'_ King Boo was shocked. Being a ghost, King Boo had lost the feeling of love a long time ago, far before he was a ghost. But being in a new physical body, he can feel raw, powerful emotions he had never experienced in a long time. Being a woman, King Boo felt...strange. When King Boo was Booette he was no longer something the everyone feared. King Boo would be lying if he said there weren't times when he felt lonely. But now here he was, sitting at a dinner table, in a fancy restaurant, having dinner with his rival in the shape of a woman. And now, Luigi was leaning in for a kiss. ' _What should I do?'_ thought King Boo, ' _If I kiss him, would that mean I'm gay? That I'm in love with my #1 Rival? No, don't be ridiculous King Boo it's just one harmless kiss, what's the worse that can happen?'_ With that logic in her mind, Booette kissed Luigi.

 _ **-End Of Flashback-**_

King Boo remembered every detail after that kiss crystal clear. The shy look on Luigi's face after the kiss, how Luigi payed for the meal, (A whopping 1,235 Coins!) and how Luigi took off the super crown and going their separate ways outside the restaurant. Which led to where King Boo is now. Floating on a small hill reflecting on his afterlife. What got him here, and where things will continue on from now. Now that King Boo has a chance to reflect on his afterlife he realized there was something missing in his life. He never really had anyone he could open up to and have a good time with. There was a missing piece in King Boo's afterlife.

Maybe Luigi is the missing piece.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm Back! I'm sorry I took a little hiatus, but I had some personal things and family drama, (not to mention High School!) to deal with. But now that all that stuff is squared away, I can get back to writing. Now for a announcement!**_

 _ **I'm going to start taking fan request! While I do have a beginning and an ending in mind for this story, I don't have a middle! (This is why this chapter is so short)**_ _ **So if you have a story request, PM me and you might get featured!**_

 _ **As always leave constructive criticism in the reviews! I sincerely thank you all for the support you given me for this Fanfiction. You all keep motivated to try my best!**_

 _ **See you guys next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 4: On the Hunt

**Chapter** _**4: On the Hunt**_

King Boo is on the loose. The most powerful ghost in the mushroom kingdom could be wreaking havoc in god knows where. Upon discovering that King Boo was missing from his containment unit, Professor E. Gadd equipped the poltergust. Or, at least the prototype made before making the 1000 model. The Prototype was a bulkier, more heavier version of the current poltergust. called this model the Poltergust 500. Before leaving, E. Gadd grabbed a handheld device that was the successor to the Game Boy Horror, but got outdated when invented the Dual Scream. This device was indigo and had the words Game Boy Terror on it. This device had the feature to track a Ghosts essence and featured a detailed map of the mushroom world where the game boy could make an estimate where the ghost you're trying to track is. Before stepping out of the bunker, E. Gadd made sure he had everything. Along with the Poltergust 500 and the Game Boy Terror, also was carrying a black duffel bag with a blue logo on it. This was more of a personal invention for . This Bag could transport anything to the barrier between the 2nd and third dimension. E. Gadd accidentally created this in a freak accident which involved attempting to make a portal to the 4th dimension. It was, essentially a gateway to a pocket dimension. E. Gadd was proud of his little accident, and kept a variety in stuff in there. Money, food, drinks, anything. E. Gadd looked back at his bunker to see the (Now) friendly ghosts of evershade valley putting the rest of his things into boxes. Knowing that everything here was in safe hands, opened the door, and set out to save the mushroom kingdom.

"I'm still too old for this ghost-catching tomfoolery." E. Gadd said.

But little did know that the very thing he was hunting was in the form of a attractive young woman, having coffee with Luigi at the Starbeans Cafe.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Authors Note: Whoa Guys! 60 Followers?! 55 Favorites?! You guys are really the best! Every single review, follow, favorite keeps me motivated to continue this fanfic. Thanks for the fan requests too! Thank you all! On a side note I'm sorry that this chapter is short but the next one will be really long. I Promise! Also, I'm going to take the rest of December off. But Don't worry! I'll have the new chapter out before the first week of January is over!**_

 _ **As always leave Constructive Criticism or whatever you want to say in the reviews! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Guys!**_

 _ **See you guys next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 5: A surprising request

_**Chapter 5: A surprising request**_

Things were looking up for Luigi. King Boo came back to him! Luigi was shocked to see his arch-enemy floating outside his house asking him out for a coffee at the starbeans cafe. (Now a chain cafe!) When Luigi asked why he came back, King Boo remained vague, saying that he: "Had nothing better to do." Odd, but Luigi accepted the offer anyway. The next day Luigi went on his 2nd date with King Boo. It went fairly smoothly, but it had its fair share of problems. While talking with Booette, he could the whispers of other customers talking behind his back. One of their conversations went along the lines of:

"Who is that?" A toad asked.

"That's Luigi." The other toad replied.

"I know that! I'm talking about the babe he's talking too."

"Her? I dunno man, but how did Luigi of all people get a date with her?"

"Beats me. Never thought in a million years Luigi of all people would ask someone like her out on a date."

It upset Luigi a little to know that people don't really see him in the same light as his brother. His brother was regarded as the fearless hero of the mushroom kingdom, the one who will swoop in to save the day. Luigi was regarded as the person who helped along the way. (If he bothered to show up at all.) Nobody ever seems to talk about those two times when Luigi saved his brother. It also didn't help that some people thought he didn't come along with Mario on some of his adventures because he was lazy or couldn't be bothered. That wasn't true. Sometimes Luigi had things of his own to do, or Mario would just flat-out tell him that he can handle it alone. It made Luigi a bit mad to see the people of the mushroom kingdom consider him in his brothers shadow, but it always touched his heart when he encountered a fan of his.

But other than people talking behind Luigi's back, and the brave toads who attempted to flirt with Booette, the date went well. Though when Luigi was about to get in his car to drive home, Booette asked him a bizarre question.

"Uh…. Hey! Luigi!" Yelled Booette.

"Yes Booette?" replied Luigi.

"Do you mind if I stay at your place?"

Luigi almost couldn't believe his ears.

"Um...Excuse me Booette?"

"Can I stay at your place?" Booette asked again.

Luigi was a bit taken aback by this sudden request.

"Why can't you just build a mansion out of thin air like you did last time?" asked Luigi.

"My powers came from my crown." Booette explained. "If I don't have my crown, I don't have my powers."

Luigi thought weighed his options. After thinking for a bit, Luigi said "Okie-Dokie, you can live with me for as long as you need." Luigi opened the door to the shotgun seat and told Booette to get in, which she did. On the drive home, Luigi wondered how this could change his life.

Meanwhile E. Gadd was following a trail of paranormal activity on the game boy terror. Eventually E. Gadd came across a Starbeans Cafe. Figuring he could stop for a latte, stepped inside. Once he found a seat and had his 1-up latte, he asked the barista if he saw any ghosts. E. Gadd wasn't surprised when he said no, and the barista took notice of E. Gadds disappointed expression.

"Hey," The barista said. "If it'll make you feel any better I got some gossip." E. Gadd was surprised. No one told him gossip in a while due to his old age. Figuring it could be a lead E. Gadd responded.

"Alright Sonny, let's hear it."

The Barista leaned in a bit closer so no one could listen in.

"Just 1 hour ago Luigi came into here with a total babe!"

"Daisy?"

"No! This was someone different."

Now E. Gadd was interested.

"What did she look like?"

"She was all white. Had the palest skin I ever saw. She also had purple eyes. Oh! And she was wearing this weird crown."

E. Gadd was really interested now. He reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a super crown.

"Did it look like this, My boy?" E. Gadd asked.

"Yup. That's the one." The barista replied. E. Gadd's suspicions were confirmed. King Boo managed to find a super crown and is now posing as a princess. Poor Luigi probably thought she was a new princess from a far off kingdom and is now getting close to her, unaware the King Boo will soon take his revenge! E. Gadd thanked the barista for the gossip and left, determined to hunt down King Boo at all costs!

"OK," Luigi said once he and Booette arrived at Luigi's mansion. "You can take the spare bedroom."

"Thanks." Replied Booette. After they got out and entered the mansion, where Luigi's polterpup was waiting to meet them.

"Hey Boy!" Luigi said while petting his dog. When Booette walked in the polterpup started growling at her. "Relax boy!" Said Luigi. "She's a friend."

"What's his name?" Asked Booette.

"I don't know." Replied Luigi. "This polterpup caused me and E. Gadd all sorts of trouble, but I owe my life to him multiple times."

"How so?" Asked Boette.

"Well, during my adventure to put the dark moon back together, I would find golden bones hidden around. At first I thought they meant nothing, but after I got ambushed at the old clockworks, this little guy came along, took the bone and licked me, which woke me up to keep on fighting. This happened on multiple occasions, not just the old clockworks."

Booette was a little upset to know that on multiple occasions she was *this* close to victory.

"Anyway," Booette said. "It's getting late, where's the guest bedroom?"

"Down the Hall, second door to the right." Luigi replied.

"Alright then, goodnight Luigi." Booette said.

"Goodnight Booette." Replied Luigi.

Luigi decided to go to his bedroom as well. Luigi went upstairs and went to his bedroom. Luigi walked into his bedroom.

Just like his mansion, Luigi's bedroom was grand. He had a king sized bed with a nightstand with an digital alarm clock in the northwest corner. There was a big TV on a stand in front of the bed. To the east of the room, there was a fairly large Bookshelf with books neatly lined up in place. Chronological order. (Luigi did like everything to be tidy.) In the northwest corner of the room was a black leather recliner with a lamp on a table next to it. This was Luigi's reading chair, where if T.V or a video game Luigi would enjoy a book. Luigi changed into a green pair of pajama pants and a green button up pajama shirt and picked off a book from the bookshelf and started to read it on his recliner until he got sleepy. After an hour had past, Luigi marked his page with a bookmark, put next to the lamp, turned off the lights, and climbed into his bed

 _The next morning..._

Luigi woke up the next day at 8:30 in the morning thanks to his alarm clock. It was Sunday, so Luigi didn't have anything particular to do today. Luigi got out of bed and turned on the TV and turned it to the mushroom kingdom news channel. While the News played, Luigi went to the Bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for the day.

"So in other news," The Toad anchorman said. "Captain Syrup, leader of the Black Sugar Gang, Master thief, and most known for stealing the bottomless coin sack has gone missing. Local authorities do suspect fowl play, and although he claims he has nothing to do with her disappearance, Wario has been brought in for questioning. Authorities also suspect that Wario has attained his riches through illegitimate means. Stay tuned for more. And now the weather done by Jack!"

"Thanks Todd!" The weathertoad said. "Well folks it's gonna be another bright summer day in the mushroom kingdom! Temperature is going to be a high of 103 degrees fahrenheit." Just then Luigi's Dual Scream started to ring.

"Hello?" Luigi answered. A familiar face then came into focus on the top screen.

"Hello-a-Luigi! It's-a-me! Mario!"

"Oh. Hey bro. How are things going with Bowsette?"

"Its-a-going good Luigi! We had-a-four dates!"

"That's good."

"Anyway I-a-wanted-a-to ask-a-you and your girlfriend-"

"Wait, How did you know I have a girlfriend?"

"It's the-a-talk of the-a-town Luigi!"

Luigi didn't really appreciate that his relationship status became conversation topic no. 1

"Anyway," Mario continued. "It's gonna-a-be one-a-hot day today!"

"Yes I heard the forecast."

"Yes! Me and-a-Bowsette were-a-wondering if-a-you and you're-a-girlfriend would like to-a- come to Aqua Park as-a-double date!"

Luigi was a bit taken aback by this request. The king of evil asking for a double date? But then again he was wearing the super crown. Who knows what kind of effects being a woman could do to a person over time? And after all, what's the worst that could happen?

"Alright I'll ask her." Replied Luigi.

"Okie-Dokey!" Replied Mario. "See ya Bro!"

And with that Mario hung up. And Luigi had to make breakfast.

Luigi went downstairs to the kitchen. Once there, he started to make some eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. Once cooked, Luigi sat down at the dining table in the next room and started to chow down. While he ate, Luigi started to think about his brothers relationship. Things appeared to get serious between the two. 4 dates. Luigi couldn't help but wonder if all this was a stunt to get peach jealous for turning them both down at honeylune ridge. This couldn't be said for him, he and Daisy never went on a date once. But why did King Boo come back to him? Surely it can't be because he has _feelings_ for him. This is the same specter that kidnapped his brother, tried to kill him, and conquer the mushroom world. _**Twice**_ _._ And now Luigi's attempted murderer was a guest in his mansion for god knows how long. ' _Good god, what'll E. Gadd say when he finds out?'_ Luigi thought. E. Gadd would've called him when he found out King Boo was missing, but nothing. Not a single message or call. But before Luigi could think even more Booette floated into the kitchen. She was wearing a plain white T-Shirt and white shorts.

"Morning Booette." Said Luigi.

"Morning Luigi." She responded.

"How did you change clothes?"

"Hm? Oh well I still know some magic. You are talking to the master of illusion after all.

"I see. Well, there's some eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice if you want some."

"Alright."

Booette got breakfast on her plate and sat down with Luigi at the dining table.

"Hey Booette?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still wearing the crown? We aren't in public y'know."

' _Aw crap he found out.'_ King Boo thought. ' _Now I gotta pull something out from my ass. I can't tell him that I'm starting to LIKE being this way.'_

"Oh the crown? Oh I just left it on so I can draw on it's power."

"The crown has powers besides changing your physical appearance?"

"Yes. It's how I changed my clothes."

"Oh. I didn't know that"

After eating in silence for a couple minutes Luigi asked the question.

"Booette would you like to go on a double date with Me, Mario, and Bowser?

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Authors Note: Hey everyone! Well this is a long one huh? I already got the next chapter in the works! Oh and special thanks to svolohanin7 for the suggestions! The aqua park one will be coming soon! (Though just for clarification the U.S name for the location is 'water park.' In the russian version of Mario Kart 8, it was changed to Aqua park. I decided to use this name because it sounds cooler. I mean, would you go to a water park called water park?) So what do you guys think of Luigi now? Should we keep this new voice or go back to the Italian accent? (The reason I kept Mario's accent is because how can you not imagine Mario without an italian accent?) I decided to try non italian Luigi due to how he talks normal in the paper mario games. Anyway, the next chapter will be my biggest yet so please be patient! School's gonna start back up again so pretty soon I'll be bombarded with homework. As always, if you have any constructive criticism/comments/fan requests leave them in the reviews! (Or PM me if you prefer that method.)**_

 _ **See you guys next chapter!**_


	7. An Explanation

Hello everyone.

At the time of this writing it's 2/10/2020 and I haven't updated this story in more than a year. I just wanted to let you guys know that there won't be a next chapter. Ever. I'm sorry if I sound kinda harsh but to be honest, I kinda hate this fic. I wrote at a bad place in my life and when the whole "Super crown" thing was popular. I honestly can't even bring myself to read my own work now. It's so. Damn. Cringy. I'm not going to delete this story or anything, I'm just writing this down because I can't in good conscious leave people who genuinely enjoy this fanfiction expecting a chapter they will never get. I might write new chapters for other fics I wrote, (I have some ideas on the punch out one, and I REALLY want to try writing a titanfall 2 fanfic.) But No promises. As for this story, I consider it abandoned. If any writers out there want to pick up where I left off and carry the torch, be my guest. (I'd greatly appreciate if you credited me in some way or form though.) But, all things considered, thanks guys. When I started writing that one October evening, I was beyond sure this was going to get hate. But it didn't. You guys showered me with praise and honest-to-god criticism to help me improve. And I'm grateful for that. This site really took me in, to help me get out of that horrible situation I was in, and made me a bit more confident in my abilities.

Thank you guys. So much.

See you next story.

-Hero DX


End file.
